


the kissing book

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Because Remus, Boys Kissing, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, dukeceit, violent imagery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Janus and Remus kiss a lot, in various situations. That's it, that's the story.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 33
Kudos: 105





	1. couch nights

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just really soft for demus at the moment, so uh. here?

Janus drapes himself over the back of the couch, a pout tugging at his lips. Remus steadfastly ignores him, eyes glued to the television screen. On screen, a woman is being messily ripped in half by the killer.

"Remus," Janus whines. He feels ridiculous, but at the same time, warmth blossoms in his chest the instant Remus turns his gaze Janus's way.

"Bored, Jan Jan?" Remus asks sympathetically. Janus nods. He's been done with his work for hours. It isn't like he wants to spend any time with the others willingly. He thinks that he would rather dive into a pool of piranha, blindfolded and bleeding. If he asked, Remus could probably even arrange that exact scenario.

"This is boring, too," Remus admits. "It's so _dull_." Fondness swells as he listens to Remus talk. Only Remus would find the gory murder scenes scrolling across the screen tedious. "How they haven't caught him, I don't know," Remus continues, waving at the screen. "They're all morons. Dorks and morons. Hey, Janus, did you know that dork means-"

"Whale penis," Janus finishes. "Yes, I know. It's only one of your favorite facts to recite."

"So I'm predictable," Remus says, with a careless shrug. He tugs on Janus's shirt, sending him breathlessly sprawling into Remus's lap. An indignant squawk escapes his lips and he flushes red, even his scales glowing.

"Is this predictable?" Remus asks, as he bends his head just a little too far to the left and kisses him, slightly chapped lips brushing against Janus's. His hands knock Janus's hat askew, long fingers burying themselves into the unruly strands of Janus's hair.

"Entirely," Janus murmurs against Remus's mouth, before committing to kissing him fully. Contrary to what the others might believe, his mouth tastes only of the cinnamon gum he likes to chew, not a trace of deodorant in sight. He nips at Remus's bottom lip, making Remus sigh into the kiss, his grip tightening in Janus's hair. Remus peppers Janus's jaw with kisses, tiny and sweet and just the slightest bit frantic. His mustache scratches in the most delightful way, making Janus want to purr like a cat.

"Suddenly I feel like making out in the light sides living room," Janus says, breathless, making Remus sputter a laugh. He sounds like a rusty car engine.

"Nah," he disagrees, pressing another kiss to Janus's neck. "That would mean my brother got to see and he doesn't deserve to even see your face." His fingers trace over the scales that adorn half of Janus's face, whisper soft.

"What an excellent point you make," Janus says softly. "Here it is, then." Remus grins and kisses Janus again.

"Glad we agree," Remus says.


	2. under the trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just self indulgent kissing lmao, what plot

Remus tilts his head back, watching the sunlight dapple the leaves above him. Beside him, Janus sighs fondly, resting his bare head on Remus's shoulder, hat forgotten in the grass beside them.

"Alone at last," Janus softly quips. They can hear the others in the distance, but it's merely fragments of laughter and disembodied voices floating on the wind, easy to ignore.

"Time to fu-" Remus begins, but Janus pushes himself up and claims Remus's mouth with a kiss, effectively shutting him up. Remus bounces a little, his arms coming up around Janus and holding him in place, not letting him free until Remus has had enough of his lips pressed against his boyfriend's. It takes a while, but eventually they break apart, Janus delightfully flushed and dazed.

"That backfired, huh," Remus says, grinning so hard his cheeks hurt. Janus huffs to himself, but the smile on his face betrays him.

"You could say that, I suppose," he says agreeably enough. "But I got to spend at least five minutes kissing my boyfriend, so really, what backfired on whom?"

"Touché," Remus acknowledges, leaning forward so their noses touch. "But I could say the same about you, Jan Jan."

"We both win?" Janus suggests. Remus tugs on Janus's hair, tilting his head back to expose the pale column of his throat.

"Sounds good to me," Remus says with a shrug, before he goes to work on Janus's neck, applying the slightest hint of teeth and just enough suction to leave pinkish marks all over Janus's scale-spattered skin. He's careful to avoid the scales, he knows they're sensitive, but his mouth itches to lick one of them, just to see what would happen.

Of course, the reaction he's tugging free is more than enough, if the pretty little whimpers spilling from Janus's mouth are anything to go by. The others have never seen him like this, so blush-infused and soft and in disarray, and if Remus has his way, they never will. They don't deserve to see this side of Janus, that he keeps hidden so tightly under lock and key. It makes Remus feel enormously privileged that he knows it exists at all, never mind finds it so easy to pull Janus headlong into this headspace. Where everything is soft and blurry and just _pleasurable_ , in a way that Remus still isn't sure how he manages. He's supposed to be _bad_ , after all, if he goes by his brother's take, but this could never be bad.

He stops when he reaches Janus's shirt collar and soothes the reddened marks with little open-mouthed kisses back up Janus's throat until he reaches Janus's mouth.

"Mine," he breathes between Janus's lips, and Janus _keens_ , the sound high-pitched music to Remus's ears. His fingers tighten in Janus's hair as he kisses him again, his tongue sliding out to press against Janus's, swiping across his bottom lip and delving into his mouth.

He doesn't know how much time passes, kissing Janus and having him sweetly, desperately kiss back. All he knows is that the voices of the others are louder by the time he lifts his head free, staring down into Janus's flushed face and sparkling eyes.

"Perhaps we should adjourn elsewhere?" Janus suggests, his lips kiss-swollen and eyes dazed. Remus grins.

"Sounds good to me," he says. "Or we'll have an audience in like five minutes." Janus scrunches his nose, letting Remus lift him to his feet, swiping his hat along the way and jamming it on his mussed curls.

"No, thanks," Janus says. Remus laughs.

"Exactly," he agrees, and the two of them sink out.


	3. he's not you

Remus slams Janus against the wall, one hand cradling the back of his head so it doesn't thump off the plaster. Janus looks up at him, coy, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

"You like it when I'm jealous," Remus accuses. Janus doesn't even bother to deny it, just leans back into the wall, fluttering his lashes.

"So what if I do?" He breathes. Remus cups Janus's jaw, brushing his thumb across the sensitive scales scattered across Janus's cheek and watching him shiver. "Besides," Janus adds in a low murmur. "It was just talking, love."

"Just talking with the mind palace's resident genius," Remus mutters. Janus shrugs, a delicate tip of his shoulders.

"Maybe," he acknowledges. "But there's one thing Logan happens to be lacking."

"What?" Remus asks. His throat burns.

"He's not you," Janus says simply and stands on tiptoe, begging for a kiss. Who is Remus to deny him? Their lips press together roughly, slowly gentling as Janus's teeth scrape against his bottom lip. He pulls Janus to him, his hand slipping through Janus's hair and holding on tight as Janus moans. Remus's tongue swipes across Janus's lips, seeking entry. Janus tastes vaguely of Earl Grey tea and spice.

Remus staggers backward, collapsing on the sofa without looking and helping Janus straddle his lap.

"It's just you," Janus breathes when they break apart, Remus panting for breath. "It's always just you."

"Bitch, same," Remus says, with a shaky laugh. He leans forward, pressing his forehead against Janus's slightly damp one. "You know, Jan Jan, you could just tell me when you want me to be rough."

"To be fair, I didn't actually think that would make you feel jealous," Janus admits. "But noted, my delightful cephalopod."

"In that case," Remus says. "I'm going to kiss you into next week."

"Sounds great to me," Janus says, his lips already seeking Remus's again.


	4. sunlight

"Kiss me," Janus invites, his smile coy, his lashes downcast. His hands knot in the full, filmy fabric of the sunflower-printed skirt he's wearing. Remus looks at him, hair tousled and eyes wild, and bends down, brushing Janus's lips with his own, a soft promise of what's to come. His lips are slightly chapped against Janus's own. _It would help if he wore the chapstick instead of eating it,_ Janus thinks, with an internal smirk.

"More," he breathes, his hands coming up and fisting Remus's shirt instead, pulling him closer and drinking in the sight of glazed, green eyes, bright with sentiment. Disgusting sentiment, as Remus would say.

"Inside," Remus murmurs against his lips, his breath coming in little, short puffs. "Someone might see."

"Who cares?" Janus asks. The slight breeze rustles his skirt against his legs, plays with the tendrils of his curly hair. Remus tilts his head to one side, tucking a strand of hair behind Janus's ear.

"I'm selfish," Remus says simply. "You're _mine_ to kiss. No one else's. If they look at you twice, I'll boil their kneecaps."

"That's my Remus," Janus says, a smile tugging at his lips. When he turns his head, his scales gleam in the sunlight. Remus cups his cheek, brushing his thumb over the sensitive scales and watching Janus shiver.

"Cold?" Remus asks. He knows Janus isn't.

"Yes," Janus says anyway. "I need my boyfriend to warm me up."

"Granted," Remus says at once. He scoops Janus up in his arms, surprising a squeak from him, as he kisses the tip of Janus's nose and nudges the door open with his hip. He carries Janus carefully over the threshold, only setting him down when they've reached the sofa. Janus tugs on Remus's arm, pulling him into the couch and peppering his jaw with sweet, tiny kisses.

"Cuter than a tripod cat," Remus mumbles. Janus smiles against his slightly sweat-dampened skin. 

"I'll take it," Janus says, and captures another kiss, not coming up for air for several long minutes.


End file.
